Mario Kart: V² Circuit
} |developer = |publisher = |genre = Racer |platforms = |media = V² Disc |image = |released = July 27th, 20YB |ratings = }} Mario Kart: V² Circuit is a entry in the Mario Kart franchise created for The V² by Toroko with conjunction from Nintendo. The game features a entirely new roster, mostly re-imagining it from the ground up. It returns many mechanics that were present in previous games such as vehicle customization and kart transformation through land, air, water, and anti-gravity. New to this installment is a casual story mode ala Mario Tennis Aces and the Phantom Drift move. Interestingly, this is the first installment to introduce a racing mode without items. The game's title is a callback to the Game Boy Advance title Super Mario Circuit and features a similar cover. Additionally, elements from the Super Mario GP series appear as well, such as the subseries' unique lock-on feature for firing items and power slides. Gameplay Mario Kart: V² Circuit plays pretty similarly to other Mario Kart titles in that the player races eleven other characters on a track, using items from Item Boxes to change the tide of the race. Races can have different objectives based off what mode the player is in. Karts return with the customization they had from Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8, as well as the land, underwater, air, and zero gravity modes they had. New to this installment is the Phantom Drift. This appears as a small meter that can be seen on the lining of most of the tires in the game and appears as a small meter on the ui as well. When activated, this drift allows the kart to phase briefly through opponents as well as perform extremely sharp turns extremely quickly. The Phantom Drift meter fills as you drift, incentivizing drifting. You can also now lock onto opponents to fire items at them. This only works with a certain range, but allows you to fire quickly with precision. You can also lock your camera onto nearby racers if you are close by. When drifting, holding it longer for 2 seconds will allow you to perform a powerslide that blocks most attacking items. You can also perform it quicker if you drain some of your built up Phantom Drift energy. Smart Steering and Auto-Accelerate return from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, although the double item holding does not return. Grand Prix The Grand Prix mode can be played up to two players with six available cups to race in. Each cup has four races on four unique tracks. The player must consistently win in the lead in these races to win, amassing enough points to top the leaderboard. The player can select from 10cc, 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and 200cc engine classes. Master's Prix The Master Prix mode is the Grand Prix mode stripped of items and the kart modes (no underwater, air, or zero gravity modes). Additionally, the player can "super boost" when they drift; when then are drifting a meter will appear, dropping and raising. By consistently hitting the triggers on the controllers when the gauge is full, the player will amass more speed. The player can select from 10cc, 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and 200cc engine classes. Vesus Mode With up to eight players, the players can race against each other in custom races. They can select what items appear and the rarity of them, the cpu difficulty levels, how many races and how many laps appear on each race. They can also select between Team or Solo races as well as what courses appear. Battle Mode Each player has three balloons and drive around in specialized battle arenas using item boxes to grab items to attack other players with. Players can tell who hit whom with a area on the bottom of the screen alerting players of hits, as well as a balloon leaderboard showing how many balloons each player has. After a player gets hit, they have 1.7 seconds of invincibility to prevent flurry attacks from taking out their entire balloon stock. Adventure Mode A strange, powerful racer known only as Phantom X has arrived on Kartios Island, challenging the Mario gang to the race of a lifetime. Take your character of choice and go through many trials to train against this mysterious racer. More details to come soon. Playable Characters Default Characters Featherweight |} Mediumweight |} Heavyweight |} Unlockable Characters Featherweight |} Mediumweight |} Heavyweight |} Mii |} Downloadable Characters |} Unlocking Criteria Like Mario Kart 8, each character is unlocked in a random order except for Mii. Mii is always unlocked fifth or unlocked when the character uses a amiibo to unlock a Mii outfit. To unlock characters, the player must place first in a cup with any of the engine classes. Additionally, characters can be unlocked through collecting Coins and purchasing them on the menu using the coins. Base Character Stats Although you can create a vehicle out of parts similar to Mario Kart 7/''Mario Kart 8'', characters still have base stats that inform how vehicle parts effect them. Some characters start great in certain stats while some do not. * Speed: Top speed when going across the normal ground. Generally the speed is consistent across all types of terrain, although each presents a different drag that impacts all characters. * Acceleration: How fast you get to this top speed. After getting stunned or knocked off track, you will probably want to get back to top speed when possible. The bigger the number, the better. * Weight: The weight of a character puts them into certain classes. 1-2 are featherweights, 3s are mediumweights, and 4-5s put them into heavyweight categories. * Handling: This stat determines well can you turn on the terrain. Better grip means your car turns quicker and can do sharper turns. * Traction: How well you stick to the ground. This helps against slippery surfaces and can negate some of the lost speed you gain when you go off track. * Mini-Turbo: The length of a vehicle's mini-turbo in seconds, activated after drifting or gaining 10 coins. This stat is secret and not seen in normal gameplay. It is not effected by vehicle parts. Race Courses Each Cup features four tracks. Mushroom Cup |} Flower Cup |} Moon Cup |} Star Cup |} Garlic Cup |} Horostar Cup |} Battle Courses TBA Items |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Gallery MarioKartV2CircuitLogo.png|Logo for the game MarioKartV2CircuitBoxart.png|Boxart for the game V2App MarioKartV2Circuit.png|App icon for the game Trivia *The page uses modified versions of 's templates that were previously used for Mario Kart Silver. **The game also uses the fan character Slanito, who was created by . References to other games *''Super Mario World'' - Rex appears as a playable racer, having debuted in this game and staying primarily out of future Mario games for whatever reason. *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - Burt the Bashful appears as a racer in this game as well as the Stork. *''Mario vs. Wario'' - Wanda appears as a playable racer in this game. The bucket appears as an new item and comes from this game. *''Super Mario Land 3: Super Wario Land'': The 10 Coin from this game makes an appearance as a item with the design seen in that game. *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' - The name of this game is a direct reference to this Game Boy advance title. *''Mario Kart GP'' - Powerslides from this game appear as a mechanic in this game. Additionally, the lock-on feature for items was inspired by this game. Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, and Blinky all make their return, having been previously part of this game's roster. Additionally, the Invisi-Mushroom and Driver Virus items come from this game. *''Mario Kart GP 2'' - Mametchi returns, being previously from this game's roster. *''Mario Kart GP DX'' - Don-chan returns, being previously from this game's roster. *''Mario Pary series'' - Koopa Kid makes his reappearance as a playable racer, being part of the earlier games as Bowser's assistant. *''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door'' - Goombella and Vivian appear as part of this game's roster of characters. *''Super Paper Mario'' - Mimi and Nastasia appear as part of this game's roster of characters. *''Wario Land: Shake It!!'' - Shake King and Bandinero both appear as playable racers in this game. Additionally, Captain Syrup retains her design she had from this game. *''Super Mario Maker Phi'' - Princess Fusee appears as a playable racer, having debuted in this game. *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Worlds'' - Pink Shells appear as a new item and come from this game specifically. Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games Category:V2 Games Category:Racing Games Category:Toroko Category:Nintendo Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit